Anima: The Second Birth
by Tioko
Summary: This is the prologue to a fic series resolving around one question: What if the real Princess Garnet Til Alexandros was still alive? "The Second Birth" clarifies the history of Garnet's death and Sarah's adoption, and gives the game storyline a new twist


Well, hello people. This is my first fanfic worth publishing in a long time...

The inspiration to write came to me in a weird way - I had a dream of Garnet and her clone (created by the Terrans) having groupsex with Zidane. When I woke up, I thought: "Okay... Where the heck did the clone come from?". And then I remembered the real Princess Garnet, who died due to an illness.

This fic will probably be the prologue to a series of fics about both princesses. So, without further ado, I present you my fic. Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Anima: The Second Birth**

_"This is the end... The Til Alexandros bloodline has ended... No more hope for Alexandria..."_

So thought Martin Til Alexandros, King of Alexandria, standing by the window of the throne room. It was deep night, and the full moon was shining through the windows.

Two years ago, he was the happiest person in the world. His wife, Queen Brahne, was ready to give birth to an heir. And it was then that hope changed into despair, happiness into sorrow...

The beautiful child, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, Heir of Alexandria, was born with an incurable heart defect. The poor child could barely live, no matter what the doctors tried to do. In the end, they failed. After two years of agony, the little Princess has finally died.

Queen Brahne also didn't come unscarred out of this. During childbirth, her womb was severely damaged, taking away the possibility of having any more children. An infection, together with being tortured mentally by the constant painful cries of her child, had caused her skin to become an unnatural blue color and her mind unstable. Currently, Brahne was asleep, and didn't know the outcome of that night's futile struggle for the child's life.

_"What shall I tell her... Darling, our child didn't survive the fit. But don't worry, I still love you, and we'll get through this somehow. ARRG!!!" _- the King banged his fist against the window-frame and gritted his teeth. The thought was pathetic and he knew it.

"_What shall I tell to my people? With no regal heir left, those stupid noble families will start their pathetic wars to gain power, never bothering about the welfare of the country and its people. Why? Just why did this happen? What sins have we committed to deserve such a calamity, Alexander?" _- the King looked at the giant sword obelisk through the window. The sword shined silver in the moonlight.

Suddenly, a chuckle could be heard. The King turned around, startled. "Who's there?" - he whispered

A beautiful laugh was the response he got. "Show yourself!!!" - the King reached for the sword on his belt.

"No reason to be afraid, Your Majesty. Who knows, I just might be able to solve you little problem." - a beautiful male voice responded. A figure clad in black robes emerged from behind the throne. The face of the figure couldn't be seen because of the hood.

"You... How dare you to call this a little problem?! This is a catastrophe for me and all of Alexandria!" - What right did this stranger have to speak so carelessly?

The stranger calmly said: "Indeed, it is. But I happen to have a solution. I can give you an heir, but for that, I require something."

"What is it?" - Asked the King cautiously

"Give me your little dead Jewel, and you'll get what you desire."

_"What? Why would he want a dead child?"_ - "But... I can't do that..."

The figure clasped his hands in dismay. "Oh please. She is dead, she won't care what you do to her body. Her little soul is already on her way to the Moon, and you'll never get her back."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. So what is your answer?"

The King hesitated, but eventually said: "I agree."

The figure nodded, seemingly pleased. "Good. Now give me the girl."

The King went back to the Princess' chamber and brought her body to the throne room. He had a feeling he was doing something horrible, but it was the only chance for him and for Alexandria.

The figure took the girl and said: "Go down to the harbour. There is a pleasant surprise waiting for you." - then the stranger vanished, his beautiful laughter echoing across the throne room.

---

The girl King Martin found in the boat was so much like the late Princess Garnet, yet at the same time so different. The girls had the same hair color, same cute face, same everything. Yet this girl's skin was a healthy peach color instead of sickly pale, her body strong instead of ghostly-weak, her little forehead cool instead of feverish... She was a true blessing to the King. The only problem was the horn that grew out of the girl's head. Not that it bothered the King, it could easily be fixed.

He took the sleeping child in his arms and went to the Castle. "Stranger... Whoever you are, I thank you."

---

Meanwhile, on Terra...

The black-robed figure holding the dead girl's body entered a laboratory, lit by the ever-present blue light. Everything in it was sterile and white, except for the person standing by the far wall.

"You're late." - the person said. It was a tall old man clad in black armor with a glowing red crystal implanted in the breastplate.

The figure laughed and removed the robe's hood, revealing a beautiful face and shoulder-length silver-white hair. "But I got her." - he came over to the old man and handed him the body.

The old man immediately put her on a table and started attaching various cables from the nearby machine. As soon as he finished and turned on the switch, the whole body was shaken by violent spasms, the girl coughed and gasped for breath.

"I don't get it, Garland." - said the silver-haired youth, putting his hands on his hips. - "Why would you want the heir of some Gaian country? Aren't the Genomes good enough for you?"

"Distrustful as ever, Kuja?" - Garland responded, checking the now calm breath of the no longer dead girl. - "Don't worry. This little Gaian shall play her role. Now go away while I fix her heart."

Kuja ran a hand through his hair, turned around and left.

Perhaps it would have been better if King Martin never agreed...

* * *

Well, that's all. Read and review please =)


End file.
